New Chapters
by The Great Harvester
Summary: A girl who frightens everyone she sees wishes... and wishes and comes to Seiyo Academy to hopefully fulfill those wishes! A newcomer to everything around her, will he be able to make her wish come true? O.C used!


**This is only something to take out my writer's block stress out on so don't worry, I'll update soon with my other stories~ I don't know whether I should put this as a crossover or no. So would please someone tell me. Thanks a lot! A fried of mine really likes shugo chara so I decided to write a fic about it~ **

** again! I really like O.C's don't I?**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! or anything else that may seem like references to other animes!**

**

* * *

**

"Let's see now... pencil case...Check! Books...check! And...Notebooks... ah! Here we are!" a pair of arms grabbed three vector decorated notebooks and placed them beside the backpack on the bed. "Okay… everything seems in order… Let's go to school!" The notebooks were shoved into the bag making it look more cramped than it already is. The bag was slung around her shoulder and then she went down the stairs, nearly tripping over the last step "Ah! So close! That's the third time this week!"

She went to the dining room where her mom was already cleaning up. She grabbed a piece of remaining toast and bit it, "Bye Mom! see you later!" She was about to go out the door but her mom laughed at her "I know you're excited dear, but if you're going to school put on your school uniform" She looked down at what she was wearing and she was still in her pajamas and her hair is disheveled. Her face went from recognition to shocked then embarrassment. Her face turned red and steam was coming off her. "Mo-mom! You should have told me earlier!" She raced up the stairs and began putting on her uniform. All the while she can hear her mom laughing at her "don't forget to bring your coat dear~" brushing her hair she answered "Yes mom"

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Mom asked while handing her lunch box to her daughter "For the lat time mom, yes" Slinging the bag over her shoulders again she began to take off for Seiyo academy.

* * *

"We have a new student today~" Tsukasa Amakawa said while giving Tadase some books about good management. Tadase looked confused for a moment before regaining his composure. "and what do you want me to do about it Mr. Chairman?" That said person chuckled a bit before replying "Nothing really, just letting you know" Tadase nodded and was exiting the room when he heard Amakawa say "Be Careful with water today"

Tsukasa Amakawa Looked out of his window and saw a silver haired girl running towards the school gates. He looked over her application form again and smiled "Chusei Kaosu, Welcome to Seiyo academy" he dropped the piece of paper letting it fall back to the table before going out of the room to meet Chusei.

Chusei has been waiting inside the principal's office for a while now, and she's getting pretty angry. _"How dare my guide be so late! I've been waiting here for at least thirty minutes already!"_ Not that the room was any comfortable, but it was just so empty. The Secretary is just typing away and the waiting area is and doesn't even have comfortable chairs to sit on! or maybe that's just her and her impatience getting the best of her. The door suddenly opened and a brown haired man stepped in he looked over at her and smiled the secretary greeted him and then went back to typing. Feeling Chusei's glare boring into his soul. He smiled and asid "You must be Chusei Kaosu, Welcome to Seiyo Academy and I hope you like you're stay here"

Chusei nodded and picked her stuff up and followed The man who introduced himself as The school's principal/caretaker and the best fortune teller in the world. He showed her nearly all of the schools facilities before deciding to take a break. Handing Chusei a cold drink from the vending machine he sat down beside her. "Aren't you tired from carrying your bag everywhere?" he asked Chusei who took a sip from the watermelon juice flavored drink. She nodded and began to finish the rest of her drink. The two of them managed to finish both at the same time and threw it in the trash bin.

The two of them began walking some more but when Chusei saw a palace like structure she asked "Mr. Chairman, what's that?" while pointing towards the structure. "Oh, that's the Royal garden of the school you can go there later, no one's there right now" Amakawa explained. Chusei just nodded and the two of them went their way. It wasn't long until Amakawa saw Amu's pink hair he called her over and introduced the two to each other.

"The two of you introduce yourselves to each other. I have to go now, Chusei come to my office again later okay?- and Amu, can you take her to your class? Thanks." Chusei nodded and then Amakawa went his way. Amu looked at the girl in front of her, She has Silver hair which reaches down to the middle of her back and a two bobby pins were trying to keep her hair down. She was tall, taller than Amu at least and was staring at her with pale red eyes that look like white when looked at a different angle.

"My name is Amu Hinamori, nice to meet you. um-"

"Chusei Kaosu, and Mr. Chairman said that you and I belong to the same class right?" Chusei asked feeling uncomfortable just standing around in thee hallways. "Right. Chusei, follow me" and the two of them began to walk towards Amu's class. Amu decided to walk beside Chusei, not in front of her because she might not be able to follow her since Amu has the tendency to walk fast. _'She wears the school uniform much more differently than anyone else I've seen"_ Amu thought to herself because Chusei; instead of wearing the normal school uniform, was wearing a black Longcoat with red plaid cuffs at the end of the sleeves. She also leaves the Longcoat open just like the way Amu wears her coat. Chusei has a silver pin on her collar that looks like an equal sign. Her skirt is being hold up by a black belt and has a Gem in the middle of it which is colored dark Ruby. Her shoes, instead of the standard ones are Knee high Combat boots.

"You sure have an interesting way of wearing the uniform" Amu said to her in hopes of having a conversation. "Yeah, I suppose. I'm surprised that they allowed me to come inside the school." Amu sweat dropped "Although I think that most people would think of you as a very scary person dressed up like that" Chusei looked surprised then blank-faced "Okay then." Amu thought to herself as they walked along _'_

_I hope I didn't offend her'_

* * *

When the two of them entered the classroom, it suddenly became quiet. Amu led her Chusei inside the room and found her a seat at the back. When Amu got back to her seat, she was surrounded by her classmates asking her questions like "Who is she?" "How do you know her?" and "Why is she here!" Amu looked over at Chusei who wasn't paying attention to them and was drawing something in her notebook. Amu told her classmates off that if they want to know something about her, they should ask the person themselves. Amu breathed a sigh of relief when her classmates believed her and went back to talking to each other. She was glad that she didn't have to answer any of her questions because she didn't know a thing about Chusei as well.

"Well, you guys... what do you think I should do?" Amu asked her guardian characters Ran, Miki, and Su who were floating beside her. "I think you should try and make friends with her" Su said while looking over at Chusei. "Yeah, but doesn't she look scary? it looked like she was glaring at the chairman the entire time" Ran tried to explain. her pom-poms were quivering like her, Amu nodded and replied to the two of them "She may look scary but maybe that's the way she tries to act so people would leave her alone" The two of them nodded and looked at each other before telling Amu "Then talk to her!" Amu nearly toppled out of her chair, but she was able to catch herself.

"Hey, Where's Miki?" Amu asked Su and Ran, the two of them shook their heads. "Hey! there she is!" Ran pointed at Miki who was floating around Chusei's head and it looked like she was looking at Miki but only when she passed by Chusei's eyes. Miki then returned to Amu then suddenly Ran grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her violently "Why did you go near her! She could have swatted you and-" Ran didn't get to finish her sentence when Miki said "I only went to her to see if she had an X character. I thought I saw something" Su and Ran laughed at her "If she did have one then wouldn't the two of us know it as well?" Ran asked while Su went back to under Amu's desk to sleep. Miki couldn't say anything to Ran so she simply shrugged. Amu ignored her guardian characters and looked around. Everyone was clustered in groups, _'probably talking about Chusei'_ Amu thought to herself.

The door opened and their next teacher went inside the room greeting them.

* * *

It was now Homeroom and their teacher had everyone seated down and had asked Chusei to stand up in front. "As you all know class, we have a new student today. Her name is Chusei Kaosu, please introduce yourself" Chusei rolled her eyes at her teachers redundancy but still went on "As you know what my name is already... I can tell you why I transfered here" The class leaned in to listen more carefully because it wasn't this often that people who tower over you arrive all of a sudden. Amu looked at Chusei and then went back to writing in her notebook while Ran, Miki and Su paid close attention.

"I came to Seiyo Academy because my dad had to look for a new job because he lost his job as a curator in a museum, nothing new about that. It was either Seiyo Academy or we would move overseas but, since we didn't have enough money...My parents decided on Seiyo Academy." Chusei explained and everyone didn't look surprised. Due to some economic problems a lot of people were losing their jobs, so this wasn't any new news to them. "Well, ehem. does anyone have any questions for Miss chusei?" The teacher asked and a few students raised their hands, including Rima. Which surprised Amu since Rima didn't speak much.

"Okay then, Rima what's your question?" Rima stood up and looked down for a moment before looking up at Chusei with her face red "Wh-why are you so tall?" The class was silent for a while and nearly everyone could see why Rima would ask that. Amu was trying to hold in her laughter even Ran was covering her mouth with her pom-poms. Chusei smiled and answered with "I'm tall because I was born that way. Although, I do sleep and drink milk a lot... I suppose that helps right?" Rima nodded before sitting down and Kususkusu was trying to get her to smile with funny faces.

After answering everyone's questions Chusei finally got to sit down and rest her feet. It wasn't to long before everyone was dismissed, everyone left the room except for Rima and Amu who were talking to each other. Chusei grabbed her bag and went to them and asked them

"Could you take me to Mr. Chairman's office? I can't remember where it is"

"Sure, Rima are coming with us?" Amu asked Rima who just shook her head before walking away. The two managed to reach the principal's office quite quickly before leaving Chusei Amu asked her "How come you managed to get here this morning if you didn't know where it was?"

"Oh... That's because a student reported me to a teacher saying that there was a ghost floating around and it looked frightening."

Amu Sweatdropped saying "We-well see you later!" with that Amu left Chusei there to rethink her thoughts

**Chusei's P.O.V**

I watched Amu as she walked away. She sped up a bit saying something about missing a meeting... As she was running I swore I saw three things floating beside her one was pink the other one was green... and the last one was blue. I think I remember seeing that thing a while ago... I pushed that thought to the back of my mind telling myself that there are more important things to do. I opened the door and The secretary was still typing away she looked up at me and told me that the Chairman was at the Royal Garden and that if I want to talk to him I should go there. I bowed as I left thanking her for her help.

It wasn't hard trying to look for giant glass castle in the middle of the school. I entered through the front gate, I heard voices in there somewhere, but I'm not stupid so I didn't follow it knowing that a club is probably having a meeting. I stopped when I reached an area with even more flowers _'what is this place! a stupid maze!"_ I thought to myself while looking at the flowers. It was obvious that they were well taken care of although I find it very hard that someone would have enough time to take care of all of these flowers.

"Excuse me but what are you doing here?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and there was a boy with dark green hair and he looked very uptight and was glaring at me. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. Does a club use this place and don't allow people to come here?" The boy shook his head and said "No, but not a lot of people usually come here. So what are you doing here?" I shrugged _'Must mean that not a lot of people like this place then' _I thought and decided to myself that I probably shouldn't say that to anyone who belongs to the club here.

"I'm here because Someone told me that the Chairman was here and he asked me to meet up with him." "He looked confused and then nodded "Well, if you want to meet him just head straight." He told me I thanked him before running to where he pointed I heard him ask "And what is your name?" I looked back and said

"Chusei Kausu, how about you?"

"Kairi Sanjou"

"Okay then... see you later Kairi!"

I then reached the next clearing and Kairi was right, The Chairman was here. He was watering the plants and he stopped when he saw me. "Hello Chusei, sorry for having you look for me"

* * *

Kairi saw that Amu had finally come to their meeting and he saw that Tadase had water spilled over him and his book by Yaya who was apologizing profusely and Nadeshiko was laughing at them. "Sorry I'm late!" Kairi shouted at her

"LIKE HELL, YOU'RE LATE! ITS BEEN THIRTY MINUTES!"

"I'm Sorry!"

* * *

Going through the back door of my house I breathed a sigh of relief. Going up the stairs I placed my bag on the floor and collapsed on my bed. No t o long after my stomach growled. After changing out of my uniform I went down the stairs with my boots. I was hoping that mom would be there cooking supper, but then I remembered that the both of them were working now. I placed my boots by the shoe rack and went to the refrigerator and there was a note there saying _"You're dad and I will be coming home late. Please cook yourself some dinner so you won't get hungry" _I crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the trash. Sighing I grabbed a few ingredients and began to cook.

In the end I ended up making some sweet and sour pork. It turned out quite well, even though its pretty lonely right now but I know I have to get used to this loneliness. After eating and cleaning up I went back up to my room and rested on my bed.

I remembered the times when my real dad was still around... I still don't get why they got divorced, it doesn't make sense... I remember the time when my mom and dad fought. The two of them ended up getting really hurt, as they put scared the heck out of me. I promised to myself that I'll never bother with the problems of other people... but also because of that time I also wished for there to be peace and that I would create that peace...

I snapped put of my stupor telling myself that its not good to reminisce about the past. I pulled the sheets over my head and fell asleep.

* * *

**END!Chapter 1! how was it? was it any good? please tell me!**

**Please Review~**


End file.
